Cowgirl's Don't Cry
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic: Anna/Leland Series Anna's father dies


**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Anna sat astride Scarlett on the hill top over looking The Circle C it all belonged her laura and Caleb now. She couldn't believe her strong lively daddy was gone and with him went the light he brought to her life she didn't know what she'd do with out his love unbending believe in her and his impossibly high standard for her greatness. She heard Laura ride up next to her pulling Lancer to a stop at her side. **

"**what are we gonna do without him laura? Anyone with half a brain knows daddy and I had our issues but I still feel like I've lost my north star..."**

"**I think... I think that we just keep riding till its easier..." Laura whispered as they both became lost in their own thoughts.**

"**Callum she's to young to ride..." Ellie screeched as he helped her swing up and into the saddle atop her first pony "wildflower." never mind that wildflower was a boy. That's what Annie had named him so that's the name he kept. **

"**Ellie honey she's six the exact same age as Laura and Luke when I taught them She'll be just fine won't ya cowgirl..."**

"**yeah just fine mommy..."**

"**She's just so tiny Cal..."**

"**Baby as soon as she starts to think she can't do do something because of her size or because she's a woman or for any other reason for that matter means we've failed as parents." **

**he lead her around for a while before mounting up and riding at her side the first time she fell off his heart stopped for a full minute he was sure. He got down moving toward her. "I want back on daddy." **

"**that's my tough cowgirl..." he said beaming with pride. He sat her back in saddle. after falling off again for what seemed like the hundredth time to young Anna she sat where wildflower had planted her on her bottom hard. Fighting back tears she asked "Daddy why can't I cry that hurt..." Callum squatted down in front of her. He laughed "Annie its not that I have a problem you crying its that the world is a hard mean place an you'll know why soon enough no matter how hard I try to protect you from it at some point you are gonna be hurt I don't want fear to stop you from doing anything including riding wildflower so if ya fall ya get back on...aww cowgirl don't cry. "I'm not." Anna sniffed. "I think I broke my butt..." "and I think that horse is getting even with you for naming him wildflower...wanna get back on?" he smiled "yeah." soon she got it riding circles in the empty corral he watched sitting back in his saddle. "Ride baby ride... yeah you got it." he yelled. Ellie Luke and laura stood on the fence posts cheering her on. "Daddy can I try trotting?" "No no no trotting yet?Daddy's not ready for you to be speedy Gonzalez."**

**Leland always thought she'd been taught her toughness skill just a little too well but at times he was grateful for as well...**

**she stood on the front porch of her child home...**

**Callum came outside standing in front of her . "Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here? Anna"**

"**He doesn't want me anymore daddy..."**

"**Then he's stupid..." She began to cry... trying hard to hold it in. He pulled her into his arms. "its ok cowgirl just cry." he said knowing she'd held it in not letting the one who had caused the pain see. She sobbed. "daddy he said he can't what does that even mean?" he held her tight. "It means he's a coward." "You wanna know the worst part I'm pregnant he doesn't think its his..." "Stupid stupid boy." he whispered. "you know the first thing you do..." "what dad..." she replied trying to gather herself again "we ride... slow and easy you got my grand kid in there to take care of... maybe a litlte cowgirl." **

**the call came early that Hawaii morning. Ellie's voice shaky with tears... "Baby you need to come home Annie he had another heart attack I think he's dying"**

"**No mama..."**

"**He wants to talk to you baby..."**

"**Hey cowgirl..."**

"**Daddy I'm on my way hang on." she said tears beginning to fall.**

"**Cowgirl don't cry... just ride baby ride...lessons in life show us all in time... so don't be afraid... too soon god lets you know why...if you fall get right back on... god calls us all on home darlin' its just my time so cowgirl don't cry."**

"**daddy I love you..."**

" **I know Annie I love you too." an hour later he passed on**

"**So we'll ride daddy."Anna said.**

"**Yeah... and we'll remember..." laura replied**

" **your cowgirls don't cry..." they finished together wiped the tears that fallen as their individual memories had taken them back.**

**They carried that lesson for all time cowgirls don't cry.**


End file.
